


This Is Going To Be Fun

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Schlatt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, One Shot, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, glatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this at 5 AM before an important exam. o7I have not slept at all.Feel free to use this idea if you want to, just credit me or something I don't care.Oh right, you can't, can ya'?! Just kidding, no crediting needed. This is shit.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit (Mentioned), Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Luke | Punz & TommyInnit (Mentioned), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit (Mentioned)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 150
Collections: anonymous





	This Is Going To Be Fun

Tommy felt exhausted from all the responsibility he had on top of his shoulders, which was pulling him down to the ground with its incredible weight. In the beginning it was one small rock that merely gave him anxiety, however, as the time went on and more troublesome individuals wheezled their way into the SMP it was now a whole boulder that did not let him make a single step without almost giving up on moving at all. 

The way people expected him to do great things, how they waited for him to save the world over and over again, and how they acted disappointed when he had done something for the sake of his own benefit; all of that had been getting more and more irritating to the boy. It was just as though no one else could help the Server when it was in danger, it was constantly him that had to do it, causing his anger to slowly grow.

Soon it was not just annoying, it was enraging how the individuals around him were dependent. Tommy did not necessarily mind it at first, feeling as though he was successful with being the center of attention he wished to be, but now it only pissed him off. The way they looked up to him, or were plotting to murder him for their wicked plans not to be ruined by Tommy - it was not what the teenager had been expecting for saving the Server from Dream's tyranny, not even close to that if you will.

After Dream was put in Pandora's Vault, Tommy wanted nothing more but a break from his heroism, yet, obviously, no one was willing to let him do that. Instead, he was thrown into this Animal Crossing mess mixed with some type of egg stuff Tommy did not understand whatsoever. He was guessing he was not influenced by the egg's voice because of him developing immunity to manipulation, however, he was never one hundred percent confident. Not as though he cared either way.

Currently, Tommy's main goal was to build a hotel, and he did not want any distractions in his way. This place, trully, was one of Tommy's greatest ideas. While the boy had done business before, it was mostly him just scamming people out of their loot, but now it was a whole different game, and Tommy liked it. Of course, the main goal is to give the people without a place to stay a temporary home, yet that was not the only purpose Tommy's hotel held. 

When Tommy gave Punz pretty much all of his diamonds - something the man valued - he did not expect much out of it, but the way his little payment played a big role in his victory was something which sparked that passion for business and scamming again, something he buried ages ago deep inside of himself. Tommy knew money was important to the Server's member, but he did not think it would be to this extent. Nonetheless, it is none of his business whether or not the people were hungry for money or not, what _ is _ his business is how to get as much of it as possible.

Sam builds things for money, Punz takes your side for money, all the items for sale can be bought with just a few diamonds out of your pocket - so many things were tied to having valuables, and if money was the safest way to success, then Tommy would take it no matter what lengths he would have to go through. It did not matter that when he looked in the mirror he could not recognize himself, it did not matter that when he wore his business suit it made his appearance similar to the man he loathed, it did not even matter that once he was bored or in a stressful situation he would flip the Schlatt coin he stole from the ram when he joined the Dream SMP - all of that did not matter, what mattered was how much he would earn from the hotel with his newfound confidence in himself.

If others did not want to stop believing he was a hero, that was completely fine - Tommy can just mute them inside of his mind - as for the people who believed in the boy's morals, well, it would be their own downfall. It did not take long for the blond to figure out ways to exploit those individuals, and no one even dared to stop him - either because they did not want to think Tommy would manipulate others, or maybe they did not care enough. Anyway, it was not something the boy cared for - as long as everyone was alive, everything was going to be fine.

Awesamdude - also known as Sam, Sam Nook and other aliases - was one of the first people to fall under Tommy's charm of sorts, it was when the blond noticed others' attachment to himself as well. Tommy did not even process when he began to act like a dick towards Sam, all he could recall was being furious at the man for not finishing the hotel soon enough, and not long after Tommy just fed off the control he had, using all the possible methods of manipulation he was kindly introduced to by Dream on the creeper hybrid. He did lessen the pressure to a certain extent though, for he did not want to be the bad guy, or for Sam to notice what was unfolding before his eyes.

Captain Puffy was the next person on the SMP to fall under Tommy's spell - she attempted to fix him, and the boy could tell she was doing her best, but in attempts to help him find the right path to go through his trauma she ended up losing the true way herself. Each session they had Tommy would not even consider lying as an option; all he did was answer her questions and occasionally sprinkle in some thoughts he had during the events, and so the woman's fairly weak mental state was all ready for Tommy's future antics.

Punz, in all honesty, was the easiest one to get on his side. Once the hotel was open Tommy promised the man a lot, saying Punz would earn much more if he stayed with him, and so the man did, not even considering the fact Tommy was going to exploit his liking for money as much as he could. Tommy was not foolish, he knew how to work out an unfair deal and how to earn more than give, yet Punz was oblivious, so all Tommy had been planning for the male was going fairly well. Tommy only had to make sure he found some strings to pull on if Punz tried anything funny, but that will be quite simple too.

There were so many people under Tommy's influence at this point, and some of them did not even know it. The boy became hungrier for power as the time went on, slowly losing all sense of morality and loyalty. He could not help but feel eager at only the thought of getting more cash, and while currency was not a fully developed part of the SMP yet, it was soon going to be, thanks to Sam's work on the bank, which, by the way, Tommy was already close to being the owner of.

Everything was going extremely well, and nothing could stop Tommy from achieving his goal; the only two people who could put an end to all of this - Technoblade and Dream - were unavailable and completely unaware to Tommy's behavior, just how they should be according to the businessman's plan, and in all honesty Tommy thought those were the only two people who would be able to look past the boy's pretty little lies, yet he was proven wrong during a visit from a man he had not seen in months now - or, rather, the ghost of that man.

Tommy would be lying if he said he expected Schlatt to show up at any point during the hotel's existence - after all, they were enemies - though, apparently, the ram still came despite all of their disagreements, walking into the hotel like he owned the place.

\- Seems like you finally developed a sense of style, ay, Tommy?

Jschlatt made a comment on Tommy's new attire with a smug grin forming on his face, one Tommy remembered very well from the Election. Schlatt, apparently, was not similar to Ghostbur in any way possible, for he was still the same dickhead Tommy recalled him to be, all of his memories still intact too. In a way, Tommy wished Wilbur was the one to have his memories, not Schlatt.

\- An' it seems like you want to die a fourth time, Schlatt.

Tommy snarled back at the man, his scarred pale hands making their way to the pockets of his trousers, fiddling with the fabric inside of them in order to calm down. The last few memories of the man in-front of him were not pleasant, to say the least, and now Tommy slightly regretted not letting Puffy work on this specific trauma - one that had to do with Schlatt.

\- Glad to see you're still as snappy as always. Also, just sayin’, it's 'Glatt' now.

The ghost quietly chuckled at Tommy's dissatisfied face, finding pleasure in the hatred the blond openly felt towards him. When Glatt first arrived he definitely did not think he would see Tommy wearing a business suit, nor did he expect to see a large building which the teenager was the owner of as it turns out. It was truly surprising how far the two kids - Tubbo and Tommy - had come even though they were not even old enough for alcohol. It was actually kind of sad.

\- Whatever. What are you doin' here anyway? You're scarin' off the customers.

The boy sighed in defeat, realizing there was absolutely no way to get rid of Schlatt- or, well, Glatt, due to his immortality. Even if Tommy was to kill the ram, the latter would return if he had a reason for this surprising visit, and it would not matter how many times the man would respawn, for that could go on forever if Jschlatt wanted it that way.

\- I'll cut straight to the chase, since you seem impatient. A little birdie told me you opened your own business, and for obvious reasons I did not believe it, since this type of shit requires an iron grip, but as it turns out I was in the wrong.

Glatt made his way towards one of the pictures hung on the wall - Philza Minecraft's family tree in particular - as he explained his presence. The ram eyed the photo with visible interest, his gaze soon falling onto the familiar blond child who was also included, a wide fake smile spread across his pale face, piercing icy blue eyes reflecting the dislike young Tommy held for the people around him.

\- Believe it or not, I'm not a newbie when it comes to things like that, Sch- Glatt, so now that you have seen the hotel, I would like you to-...

\- How many?

Glatt suddenly interrupted, his head snapping into the direction of Tommy. The boy had confusion painted across his face, and a tad bit of anger; no one had the right to interrupt him, not even Tubbo, so who did this man think he was?

\- 'How many' what?

\- How many people have you fooled?

This caused Tommy’s tall figure to tense up, holding the unbearable eye contact with Glatt no matter how uncomfortable it caused him to feel. Tommy crossed his arms in a defensive manner, preparing to protect his quote on quote innocence.

\- I have no clue what you’re talking about.

Tommy's voice was cold and steady, his brows now furrowed to the point where they were almost connecting above the blond's nose. That glare was familiar to Glatt, for he had been the one to use it on others himself. 

\- Oh trust me, I do, you can't trick me. So how many?

Glatt only snickered at Tommy's attempts to cover up the truth, but not in a mocking way, instead, Schlatt sounded pleasantly surprised at the discovery, just as though he had found a goldmine. Still, it did not make any sense to Tommy, and perhaps the proudness he heard puzzled him ever more.

\- I'd say aroun' forty-five in total, twelve on this SMP, but the number keeps growin'.

When Tommy hesitantly muttered out the truthful response, he was prepared for any kind of reaction, all but the one he was actually given - laughter. The way Glatt laughed could only be described as the laugh of any normal dad you could imagine, the same tone and the same facial expression. Tommy was befuddled, to say the least.

\- Oh man, and here I thought you and I had nothing in common. You and I might actually get along if you aren't just bullshitting me, but I doubt you'd do that right now.

Glatt took long strides towards Tommy, placing his hand on top of the teenager's shoulder. Come to think of it - during their first interaction Tommy was obviously fanboying over Jschlatt like crazy, yet what the ram failed to see was the same mischief he had himself, and that made him wonder if he would have still lost if Tommy was on his side the entire time.

\- Woah, woah, we have nothin' in common, shut up.

Tommy protested after a few seconds of being dumbfounded, smacking Glatt's hand away whilst taking steps backwards. This time though, Tommy did not fool Schlatt with his act, for the ram now could see the hidden joy behind the blond's cold stare at the words, and that was definitely something interesting.

\- No need to lie here, bud'. Maybe I was wrong to not look deeper into the little act you're pulling off each day, but now I can read you like a book - you're like me, ain' that just funny?

Glatt this time did not just place his hand onto Tommy's shoulder, instead giving him a side hug, one that was harder to escape with any kind of pushing. 

\- No, I…

Tommy went silent at that, having no response for Schlatt's sudden friendly approach. What the young scammer failed to notice was the excitement in Schlatt's eyes at the realization he finally found someone like him.  Jschlatt, despite the people surrounding him, felt alone in this forsaken world, with no one to possibly understand his views, or so he thought. Tommy, the boy who grew up too quickly, the same kid who made a nation two times now, had the same problem, yet unlike Schlatt he was not wanting to fully embrace that role, and the older man was aiming to fix that.

\- Oh man, we're gonna' have so much fun. Prepare a book and quill, you're lucky I remember the way to revive the dead like the back of my hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5 AM before an important exam. o7  
> I have not slept at all.  
> Feel free to use this idea if you want to, just credit me or something I don't care.  
> Oh right, you can't, can ya'?! Just kidding, no crediting needed. This is shit.


End file.
